


Cross Purposes

by Internpup



Category: Final Fantasy VII, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, FTM, M/M, Trans!Reno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Internpup/pseuds/Internpup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This relationship can't go where Cyclops seems to be pushing it. Conversation during sex, with Reno laying down the law.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross Purposes

His red hair fell loose around his shoulders, falling in front of his face and clinging to the damp skin of his neck. Reno arched his back, trying to find a fresh angle. He managed to draw a moan from the man whose cock was thrusting deep inside him, but he hadn’t found what he was looking for.

“Cyk’ you’re too timid, stop being a pussy and fuck me properly!” Reno panted, sweeping his thick hair from his face to get it out of his mouth.

Cyclops looked hurt, “Scott, at least call me Scott in here, and I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Fuck that, yo. Why am I the only person on the planet you worry about hurting? You’re a renowned arsehole. And it’s Cyclops, you ain’t never going to know my real name, so I don’t plan on calling you by yours.”

Cyclops’ hands tightened around Reno’s tattooed shoulders, his thrusts speeding up as he neared climax. In a few moments it was over, Cyclops collapsing to the side, an arm around the smaller man. They said nothing for a while, Cyclops retrieving his scattered brain matter after orgasm, and Reno just deep in thought.

“You could be an X-man you know.” Cyclops said eventually.

Reno snorted softly. “I like it where I am, yo. You just want me close at hand.”

“Someone of your skills could….”

“She never stays dead long, Cyclops. You wouldn’t like me if you really knew me, because I’m not her.” Reno turned over on his back, stretching his arms above his head before letting one settle on Cyclops’ crown. “My turn.” He said simply, spreading his legs. Cyclops said nothing, just moved down to do his part.

Reno shivered when he felt the first touch of Cyclops’ tongue. This Jean was a lucky lady. Her husband’s tongue was willing and had the skill to back it up.


End file.
